Two lovers of the past
by ImAGuitarist
Summary: Lara and Alex had a close relationship when they were kids. But Alex had to move away. Will he come back for his childhood lover? Will he be with someone else instead or will someone else be with Lara instead of him? Read on to find out! (Characters from Tomb Raider 2013)


**Hey there! The characters here are from the latest Tomb Raider game which was released in March 5, 2013. Hope you guys like this fic! Review if you like the story ;) THE ALEX HERE IS ALEX WEISS NOT ALEX WEST**

**Prologue**

"Tomboy! Tomboy!" the kids yelled and pointed at a young girl sitting by the foot of a tree. She was covering her face with her arms. Her face, clothes and shoes were full of dirt. By her side was a beheaded toy dinosaur. The toy's head was stuck in the ground, its mouth sticking up. After sometime, the kids went home leaving the young girl alone in the park. _"W-what d-d-did I do to them? Why're they m-making fun of me?"_ the girl thought. Then footsteps were heard not far away. A young boy wearing a white shirt with black outline was approaching her. He also wore faded jeans and sneakers. He stood in front of her, his glasses reflecting the sun's setting rays, making his eyes unseen. His black messy hair flowed with the wind. The girl sensed someone in front of her. "Look, if you want to tease me, go ahead. I don't care anymore." She said not looking up. "I'm not here to tease you." The young boy smiled. Recognizing his voice, the young girl looked up, her eyes red from crying. "Alex?" she asked. "Hey Lara." Alex crouched down next to her but fell on his butt as Lara tackled him for a hug. Even if they were only like eight, they were like little lovers. Lara got off and sat next to him. "The other kids teased you again?" Alex said as he reached for the broken toy. "Yeah. I don't see why people make fun of me just because I'm rich and I want to be an archaeologist." Lara said as she hugged her knees. "I don't see why you can't be one." Alex smiled as he fixed the head and the body of the dinosaur together. As he handed it back, she just took it and placed it on her feet. "I want to be a mechanic yet no one makes fun of me." Alex said as he looked at her. She looked at him with a weird face. "What?" he asked. "Well duh! You're smart and you're good at fixing stuff." She paused and picked up her toy. "Like my T-rex here." She grinned and shook it around. They both laughed and then Alex just looked at his best friend. She looked pretty in his eyes. She wore a simple grey shirt, black shorts and black sneakers that go over her ankle. "I'll still be your knight in shining armour though." Alex smirked. "And I'll be the damsel in distress." Lara said. "Yeah. And the monsters are the bullies." Alex laughed as he helped Lara up. They both laughed as Lara dusted herself. As Alex started to walk ahead, Lara held his arm. "Let's walk home together." Lara said with a childish smile on her face. Alex merely blushed and took her hand into his own. "Ok" was his only reply. They walked together, hand in hand.

Alex lived a block away from Lara. He would often go to Lara's place since it's enormous. He and Lara met in the park. He was seven while Lara was six. She climbed a tree and couldn't get down. As Alex started to climb up the tree, he heard a growl. He turned around and saw a haggard looking dog snarling at him. It had foam in its jaw which is not good. As the dog ran towards him, Lara clutched the tree ranch tighter. "Watch out!" she yelled. But Alex remained calm. As the dog came closer, Lara shut her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. In a swift movement, Alex picked up a rock and threw it at the dog. The rabid animal whimpered and ran away. "It's ok! I'm coming!" Alex said as he climbed to get Lara down. The both of them managed to get down safely. Lara was on Alex's back and clung tightly even though they're down. "It's fine. You can let go." Alex said as he crouched to help Lara get on her feet. "T-thanks." Lara stuttered. "Don't mention it. I'm Alex. Alex West." Alex said as he extended his hand out to Lara's. "I'm Lara. Lara Croft." Lara said as she gingerly took his hand and shook. "Nice to meet ya Lara!" Alex grinned. Lara pulled her hand away and blushed. "Y-yeah, you too." Lara said.

"How'd you get up there?" Alex asked as he looked up at the branch he rescued her from. "I never knew how to climb a tree. I wanted to try it on this one here. I couldn't get down because the dog was scary." Lara said as she rubbed her arm. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her ponytail. "You got some leaves stuck in here." Alex snickered. "Oh shut up." Lara smiled. When that was finished, He looked at her and asked "Hey, want me to ride you home?" "Ride?" she asked. "Yeah, my bike's just over there." He pointed. It was black with neon green streaks on it. There were padded bars hooked up to the axels of the wheels, allowing a person to stand up while holding the biker's shoulders for stability. Basically, it was one cool BMX bike. "Wow!" Lara grinned as she ran towards it with Alex jogging towards her. "You like it?" he asked. Lara merely nodded. It also had a button hooked up to a headlight in the front. She stepped back as Alex got on his bike. He tossed her a helmet which was in his backpack. "Why do you have a helmet in your backpack?" Lara asked. Alex shrugged. "Just in case." He winked. Lara blushed and got on the bars of his bike. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, careful not to choke him. "Ready?" Alex asked as he turned his head. "Yup!" Lara grinned. "Hold on tight!" He grinned as he yelled and stamped on the pedals. Lara was caught by surprise and jerked her body a little.

The moment was incredible. Alex biked at high speed. Lara smiled and would often yell in joy. She never felt this free. She never had a friend until Alex came along. Along the way, Lara would give directions towards her house. They would often get lost but they asked the citizens nearby. Lara's ponytail would whip around in the wind. Alex's hair would brush past his face. Minutes later, he felt her shiver. He slowed down a bit until he stopped on the sidewalk. "Lara? You ok?" Alex looked to see her. "No" Lara stuttered. She was trembling. _"Maybe the cold wind." Alex thought._ He slowly got up from his bike, allowing Lara to do so. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Alex, you'll get cold too." Lara said. Alex merely smiled and reached in his bag. He got out a camouflage-coloured scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and go back on the bike. "You went get cold anymore." Alex smiled. They continued on their little trip to Lara's place. As Alex biked, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She hummed softly and closed her eyes. Alex slowly and carefully lifted his hand to place her hands in his scarf. Just in case she fell asleep, she wouldn't fall because her hands were wrapped around his scarf. After that, Lara slowly opened her eyes, her chin still rested on his shoulder. Soon, they were at the gates of the Croft mansion. Alex's eyes widened as Lara got down from his bike. She took off his jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks for the jacket." Lara blushed as she smiled. "No problem." Alex smiled as he got off his bike and bowed. "For I am your knight in shining armour." Alex smirked. Lara laughed as he twirled her around. "And you are my damsel in distress." Alex laughed. "Were, you mean." Lara smiled. "See ya around Lara" Alex said as got back on his bike. "Lara! Get inside my dear!" her butler called out. "That's my cue." Alex snickered. "Bye" he said. "Wait" she said. "Wh-"But was cut-off as Lara kissed his cheek. "Thanks Alex" Lara whispered and ran towards their doorstep. Alex rode back home which was a block away.

_Back to present_

"See ya Alex" Lara smiled. "Bye" Alex waved. But Lara reached out to hold is hand and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Lara." Alex blushed as he touched were she kissed her. "Bye" Lara ran to her butler waiting at the door. She held a blush on her cheeks as she ran towards her butler. _"Man, Lara's making me feel mushy inside."_ Alex thought as he walked back to his home.


End file.
